ukrpfandomcom-20200213-history
James Jackson
Lord Dr James Jackson KBE PHD MP was a Lord & MP representing Great Grimsby from 2001 - 2008 . Lord Dr James Jackson KBE PhD QC MP was a Jewish, Bi-Sexual MP and Lord, He Served as The Conservative Member of Parliament for Great Grimsby from 2001 to 2008 & Served as Lord of Grimsby in 2008 James has Served as Speaker of The House of Commons, Lord of Grimsby, Leader of The United Kingdom Independence Party, Leader of Her Majesty's Official Opposition, Shadow Home Secretary, Shadow Chancellor of The Exchequer, Shadow Attorney General, Shadow Secretary for International Trade, Shadow Secretary for Northern Ireland & Shadow Secretary for Work & Pensions & Deputy Prime-Minister during a short-lived UKIP-Labour coalition, he has also previously led, "The Pirate Party" & "The United Kingdom Minarchist Party". Before that, he served as a member of the "Conservative Party" & as an Independent Candidate. James is a Former Conservative Minister, previously serving as Her Majesty's Home Secretary before he resigned the Tory Whip due to his opposition to what he called, "Mass Whipping", he has since returned to that role. He has also served under Nigel Farage's Reign of The United Kingdom Independence Party as Chief Party Whip & Has served as Deputy Speaker of The House of Commons, thrice. James served in the Army between 1984 & 1996, earning the rank of 2nd Class Warrant Officer. He was congatulated & subsequently earned a KBE for his heroic actions, when he wrestled a communist soldier from the controls of a Passenger Jet, that he was attempting to crash into Parliament, killed him with his bare hands & flew the Jet to safety. Dr James Jackson KBE PhD QC MP may be noted for his mental health. He has been diagnosed with Depression & Anxiety, in 2003 attempting to take his own life by lying on a train track & was subsequently submitted to Harrison House Mental Health Ward in Grimsby for a Month. He has campaigned for Mental Health in Parliament & on the streets. He may also be noted for his notably unique approach to politics, using the slogan, "Gay! Gay! Gay! UKIP is Gay!" to promote LGBT rights in his propaganda, speeches and even in parliament, heckling "based" remarks in the commons, meeting with party leaders and notable figures to achieve peace nationally and between parties & getting into physical fights with members of the IRA. Dr James Jackson KBE PhD QC MP has successfully passed many notable bills in the House of Commons, most notably, The Female Genital Mutilation Act 2003, passing with no opposing votes & 615 supporting votes. Since then, an estimated 342,000 people have been saved by the law with many more being arrested. Dr James Jackson was Educated at Healing Academy, Grimsby. There, he completed all English, Math, PE & Science GCSE's at Grade A*. He then went on to study at Harvard University in 1996, where he studied Urology and Politics, Philosopy & Economics. James Graduated from Harvard, earning a Doctorate & a PHD in Urology, he then went on to earn a Diploma in Politics, Philosophy & Economics. He graduated Harvard in January 2000, to later become MP for Great Grimsby in 2001. Dr Jackson grew up in Grimsby, England, with a Poor Family on the Willows Council Estate. During his childhood, he loved to ride cycles. He was a cycle mechanic at his step-father's repair shop by the age of 8 and had mastered the art of cycle repair by the time he had turned 14. James was arrested at 15 years old for 6 months after being found in the possesion of marijuana, when brought up on the crime in 2002, he responded, "Look, i was a dumb teenager, everybody makes mistakes! Regardless, should pot not be legal by now?". Marijuana still remains illegal. James has spoken of his Wife on Facebook, in the commons & on the radio however she has never made an appearance and has never been seen with James in public. The public still do not know who she is. He claims to have met her at a bar in Chichester during a campaigning event in 2003 & that they just, "Clicked". James is not new to relationships however, he claimed in 2001 to have had "12 exes" and clarified further that, "Some of them are not necessarily the most feminine of exes, i do have to say" & further admitted to being Bisexual during the 2001 General Election. During an IRA Attack on the commons in 2005, James pinned down, Jeremy Corbyn, an Irish Republican Terrorist who threatened to bomb parliament & punched him in the face repeatedly. After the governent ordered the army to shoot at the terrorist, James suffered gunshot wounds to the shoulder & was treated by Army Medics, James developed PTSD from this encounter but says that he would, "Do the same, to this day." In 2007, James was reported stuck in a cave. He stayed there for 3 months, surviving on Bats & Cave Water before being saved by The British Army. Oddly, he went into the cave as The UKIP, Leader of The Opposition & returned as the Conservative Home Secretary after Michael Gove resigned & Nigel Duncan was Declared as Prime Minister. James died in 2008 after a Major Scandal, he allegedly shamed a Labour MP for posting pictures of her body online, to which he responded by creating a PornHub account under the psudonym Lord Lube, posting under the categories, BDSM, Femdom & Maturbation. Later that day his Estate wrote, "The Estate of Lord Jackson hereby officially declares that Lord Jackson KBE PhD QC has died, aged 44, after suffering a Heart Attack today. He was shooting a Video for online site, Pornhub, when a Pre-Existing Heart Condition kicked in. He was rushed to Diana Princess of Wales Hospital however they were unable to save him due to a lack of resources. R.I.P - Sir Jackson. 1964-2008"